Un pouvoir à double tranchant
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: "Je me fiche de savoir que cette épée soit maudite! Je protégerai mon pays avec son pouvoir." Et si Yun-Seong avait décidé de s'emparer de Soul-Edge au lieu de se détourner de son pouvoir et l'abandonner dans la Cathédrale Perdue ? Histoire ne tenant compte que de Soul Calibur II.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I : Hong Yun-Seong l'orgueilleux. **

La respiration régulière et le regard déterminé, Hong Yun-Seong franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait du revers de la colline. Arrivé au sommet, il se redressa, et bien ancré sur ses appuies, contempla le paysage, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Face à lui se dressait un terrain désertique, plus mort que la mort elle-même. Un chemin sinueux et jonchés de plantes asséchées conduisait aux ruines de la seule bâtisse qui peuplait la place: La Cathédrale Perdue.

Yun-Seong sourit pour lui-même. Il atteignait son but. Quelque mètres encore et il s'emparerait de ce qu'il convoitait depuis plus de 7 ans maintenant. : Soul Edge, l'arme ultime, objet de tous ses rêves de grandeurs, le concentré de tous ses espoirs.

Avec Soul Edge en sa possession il pourrait enfin envisager de vaincre Hwang, d'être enfin reconnu par l'homme qu'il idolâtrait depuis son jeune âge.

L'homme qui l'avait complètement snobé…

Yun-Seong serra durement les poings en repensant à ce souvenir dégradant. L'humiliation qu'il avait ressentit ce jour-là lui collait encore à la peau. Comme de la crasse qui n'avait fait que s'accumuler avec le temps.

La mâchoire contractée, le jeune Taekwondoin leva à nouveau les yeux vers la Cathédrale. Il ne devait pas quitter des yeux ses objectifs. Le regard rougeoyant, il glissa sur les rochers qui jonchaient la pente et rejoignit d'une enjambée la route principale.

Le regard fixé sur la Cathédrale.

§..§

Il sentait. Il sentait qu'il approchait du pouvoir caché de ce lieu. Il pouvait le sentir la puissance qui demeurait ici. Comme si ce pouvoir l'appelait. Une brûlure intense traversa son torse et Yun-Seong eut confirmation : l'épée salvatrice l'appelait à elle. La Soul Edge l'avait choisit lui.

Le cœur remplit d'orgueil et d'impatience il accéléra le pas et gravit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'objet de sa convoitise. Le lieu tombait en ruine et certains escaliers manquaient à l'appel. Mais Yun ne fit pas fie de ce contretemps et décida d'escalader certains murs.

Avec l'agilité d'un chat, il parvint à atteindre rapidement le dernier étage de la cathédrale. Dernier étage qui avait visiblement rendu l'âme : le toit et quelque pilier s'étaient amoncelés en tas de poussière noire et un courant glacial traversait la pièce.

Quelque part au loin, il crut entendre la mélodie d'un orgue. Quelque note funèbre flottant dans les brises. Yun-Seong secoua la tête pour chasser son imagination puis sentit une pointe de chaleur irradier son cœur. La chaleur s'intensifiait. Il s'approchait, il le sentait. Cette pensée lui ragaillardit et il accéléra l'allure, les épaules saillantes, le pas déterminé.

Il ne lui suffisait plus que de quelque petit…

« Je ne peux pas te laisser passer ! »

Yun se stoppa net dans sa progression et observa la petite forme qui s'était dressée devant lui. Des rubans roses flottants librement au gré du vent, deux lames autour du coude et un regard miel mi-inquiet, mi-désolé.

C'était Talim.

Du haut de ses 1,44 mètre la jeune fille s'était dressée face lui, ses deux fidèles alliées devant elle :Syi Salika and Loka Luha.

« L'épée est maudite ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, poursuivit-elle.

- Je me fiche qu'elle soit maudite, je protégerai mon pays avec son pouvoir !

- Je t'en prie… »

Mais Yun-Seong avait déjà prit sa décision. Il sortit l'arme sacrée du dojo de son fourreau et la pointa devant celle qui fut son compagnon de route. Puis, sans plus se soucier de la réticence de la jeune fille, il engagea le combat.

L'hésitation ne pouvait être permise. Car s'il hésitait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, sa quête prenait fin.

Talim était forte. Il avait déjà pu apercevoir la jeune fille au combat et c'était pour le moins impressionnant. Surtout de la part d'une fille aussi jeune et fragile. Mais c'est là que résidait le leurre. Derrière ses apparences de jeune fille frêle et délicate, Talim maquillait des ressources incroyables.

Aussi rapide que le vent et possédant une dextérité sans failles dans son art martial, Talim était une combattante hors pair. Et tout ceux qui avait sous estimé la jeune fille s'en était plus tard mordu les doigts.

Mais voilà Yun-Seong avait pour l'instant quelque chose que Talim n'avait apparemment pas en ce moment : la volonté de se battre. Les coups qu'elles lui portaient n'étaient absolument pas fatals et elle semblait davantage se défendre que prendre les devants.

« Et c'est ce qui causera ta perte ! Hurla brusquement Yunsung. »

Profitant de la surprise de la jeune fille, il la saisit violemment avant de la projeter vers un coin de la pièce. La jeune fille s'écrasa avec violence contre le mur, et assommée, glissa le long du mur pour atterrir sur sol gelé de la cathédrale.

Sans plus un regard pour son amie, il s'avança vers l'aura qui l'appelait depuis son arrivée et se laissa engloutir par la lumière aveuglante. Lorsque la lumière s'écarta, il vit qu'il se trouvait sur un terrain embrasé, mélange de magma, lance-flamme et geyser de nuage toxique.

Yunsung voulut se couvrir le visage mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit une créature flamboyante. Celle-ci qui jusque là était en position fœtale, se redressa et poussa un cri déchirant. Le terrain sembla faire écho au hurlement de la bête car au même moment des puissantes éruptions s'élevèrent du sol.

La bête s'avança vers lui il dégaina son épée le combat débuta.

La créature était forte. Très forte. Un seul frôlement et sa peau était couverte de brûlure et de taches brunâtres. Mais esquiver les coups ne suffisaient pas. Cela le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose et le combat s'éternisait. Il fallait qu'il achève cette créature au plus vite.

Inferno abattit son poing et Yun-Seong en profita pour lui porter un coup. La créature exprima son mécontentement et chargea à nouveau. Yun-Seong esquiva à nouveau et riposta.

Cette fois-ci la lame transperça un poing vital de la créature qui tomba parterre. Yun-Seong comprit que c'était le moment où jamais : il devait l'achever. Il s'immobilisa sur ses appuies, prépara son mouvement et lui asséna le coup de grâce.

La créature se leva dans les airs avant d'exploser. Une lumière aveuglante traversa à nouveau les pupilles du Coréen avant de se disperser. Yun regarda tout autour de lui.

Il était revenu à la cathédrale. Et dans l'un des coins de la pièce…

Son cœur rata un battement.

C'était l'épée ultime. C'était Soul Edge.

Il s'approcha de l'entité et observa avec attention l'arme. Un œil était incrusté dans la lame et celui-ci semblait endormi. Yun-Seong voulut saisir l'arme mais se stoppa dans son élan. La taille de la lame de cette arme était bien trop imposante pour lui. Une telle lame ne pouvait pas convenir à son style de combat. Mais sitôt pensé, l'œil s'ouvrit et se braqua sur Yun-Seong. Le temps d'un battement de cil et l'épée s'était transformée. Elle abordait maintenant un style plus asiatique et plus maniable.

« Maintenant rien ne t'empêche de m'emmener avec toi. »

La voix avait pénétré son cœur et Yun-Seong sut que c'était l'épée qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Et faisant écho aux paroles de la lame, il saisit l'épée obscure par sa garde. La dernière chose qu'on entendit du disciple fut son hurlement lorsque le mal s'empara de son cœur avide.

§...§

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Yun-Seong réalisa qu'il était dans la cathédrale perdue. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il essaya de ramener sa main à son front mais fut retenu : sa main tenait quelque chose.

Soul Edge.

Il sourit pour lui-même et un profond sentiment d'orgueil le saisit. Soul Edge était à lui. L'arme que les guerriers de tout horizon convoitaient était à lui. A lui et à lui seul.

Yun-Seong se releva lentement, savourant chaque flux de pouvoir qui traversait son corps. C'était comme si la puissance ondulait sous son corps. C'était jouissif.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, puis, l'épée à sa ceinture, il reprit son chemin. Il s'arrêta lorsque dans son champ de vision latéral il repéra une forme contre le mur. Il posa son regard sur la forme en question et fut légèrement surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Talim. La jeune fille était encore dans les vapes.

Yunsung s'approcha lentement d'elle, tout en plissant des yeux. Talim rayonnait. Une aura bleutée, claire, douce, pure, l'entourait. Quelque chose de chaleureux, bienveillant, attirant…Très attirant.

Yunsung s'accroupit à son niveau et observa le visage de son amie. Ses cheveux verts étaient relevés en macarons et quelque mèche s'en échappait, venant recouvrir son tendre front, quoique ensanglanté. Yunsung dégagea les mèches rebelles et son regard se posa inexorablement sur les longs cils qui bordaient ses yeux clos. Un rayon de soleil traversa la pièce, illuminant le visage endormie de Talim.

Son visage ne lui en parut qu'encore plus beau encore. Ses lèvres pleines devinrent tentations et l'envie de se plaquer à son corps se résonna au plus profond de lui-même.

C'était animal, c'était vorace, c'était enivrant.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'avait toujours trouvé mignonne. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle avait fait bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement profond ou même répétitif. Juste une sensation éphémère, transitoire.

Lorsqu'il apprit à la connaitre, la sensation s'était peu à peu murée. Talim était pure, Talim était jeune. Talim avait 15 ans seulement. L'envie s'était terré, mais l'envie était toujours là.

Même s'il ne le savait pas.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Soul Edge était entrain de balayer ses inhibitions. Ses envies les plus profondes, les plus intimes, rejaillissaient. Il se sentait fort, il se sentait puissant. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait s'opposer à lui.

Déjà il portait ses mains sur ses vêtements pour les retirer. Il passa les mains sur le col de son haut vert pour le retirer mais un courant d'air glacial traversa les lieux au même moment, le faisant émerger de sa bulle.

Talim était blessée.

Talim, son compagnon d'arme, son amie, était blessée. Il devait la soigner. Il devait l'aider.

Il relâcha son col et à la place, passa ses bras sous les jambes galbées de la jeune fille pour la soulever et l'emmener ailleurs.

Loin de cet endroit qui sentait la mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II : Talim l'innocente. **

_Un vaste de champs de fleurs aux pétales colorés virevoltait sous ses yeux d'enfants. L'alizé qui caressait ses couettes lui donnait l'impression de voler, de s'évader. Et la chaleur qui émanait de la main de grand-mère Kalana lui apportait une chaleur rassurante, affectueuse. Cette simple main dans la sienne lui faisait ressentir tout l'amour que cette vieille dame lui portait. _

_Talim se sentait légère, libre et incroyablement aimé. Un sourire innocent inonda son visage et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. _

_« Talim ? »_

_Talim émergea de ses douces pensées et jeta un regard interrogateur à la grand-mère. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de s'arrêter et de s'agenouiller à son niveau, les deux mains posées sur ses juvéniles épaules._

_« Talim, sais-tu ce qu'est un péché ? _

_- Je crois oui, répondit Talim, incertaine. Papa m'a dit que c'était des mauvais sentiments qu'il ne fallait pas avoir. Comme la colère ou la paresse._

_- Oui, on peut voir les choses comme ça, lui concéda sa grand-mère après un instant de réflexion. Et est-ce que tu as déjà été en colère ou fais preuve de paresse ? »_

_Talim baissa les yeux, honteuse. Mais sa grand-mère lui releva doucement le menton, un air très doux sur le visage. _

_« Je ne vais pas te gronder tu sais. Je ne te jugerai pas, mon enfant. Je te le promets. »_

_Talim observa sa grand-mère dans le blanc des yeux, avant d'acquiescer et de passer à table. _

_« Eh bien une fois j'ai été très en colère contre Kinaï parce qu'il m'avait tirée les cheveux. Et je suis sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Alors je me suis mise en colère et je lui ai crié dessus. _

_- Je vois, répondit pensivement sa grand-mère. Et qu'as-tu ressentit après ça ? Es-tu restée en colère contre ce jeune homme ? _

_- Non. Je me suis sentie tellement honteuse de m'être mise en colère. Et puis il avait eu l'air d'oublier, alors on a rejoué ensemble._

_- Je vois… »_

_Kalana plongea dans une réflexion intense et Talim l'observa, légèrement inquiète._

_« Grand-mère, est-ce que c'est mal de se mettre en colère ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne ? »_

_Kalana cligna des yeux, posa un regard bienveillant sur sa petite fille de coeur._

_« Tu es tout sauf une méchante fille, Talim. Au contraire, tu es une très gentille fille. Bien élevée et adorable. Et je t'aime énormément. _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime grand-mère, même si parfois tu parais absente. »_

_Sa grand-mère lui sourit à nouveau, mais un peu tristement cette fois-ci. Elle leva ensuite le nez au ciel et laissa le vent danser avec ses cheveux blancs quelque instants. Talim, de son air enfantin, copia sa grand-mère et laissa elle aussi le vent s'engouffrer en elle. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment. _

_« Talim ?_

_- Oui Grand-mère Kalana ? _

_- Voudrais-tu prendre ma relève ? _

_- Prendre ta relève ? Répéta Talim._

_- Devenir la nouvelle prêtresse de la déité du vent de notre village. _

_- Hein ? »_

_Talim observa la prêtresse Kalana s'agenouiller devant elle, ses mains ridées enveloppant les siennes. _

_« Je pense que tu es la plus apte à me succéder. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcer à accepter cette proposition. Si tu dois devenir la prochaine prêtresse de notre village, que le choix te soit revenu à toi et non à tes parents. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Oui, je crois comprendre._

_- Brave fille. Tu es vraiment une gentille petite fille. Et j'ai l'impression que les vents sont d'accords avec moi. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière dont-ils se connectent à toi, en toi. Et même si les vents semblent avoir porté leur choix sur toi, je veux quand même te laisser le choix. Tu pourras me donner ta réponse dem…_

_- J'accepte, l'interrompit Talim. »_

_Puis se rendant compte de son impolitesse, Talim se mordit les lèvres et jeta des regards inquiets à Kalana. Mais celle-ci ne lui rendit qu'un visage dénué de tout sentiment, ni reproche, ni sourire. Juste pensif._

_« C'est une grande décision. Et elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère tu sais ? _

_- Devenir la prochaine prêtresse serait un grand honneur, grand-mère Kalana. Et si je pouvais devenir juste un petit comme toi, je… »_

_Talim baissa à nouveau les yeux, le regard fiévreux. La perspective de devenir la prochaine prêtresse emballait tellement son cœur d'enfant. Car la prêtresse était réputée pour être la personne la plus sage et la plus respectée du village. _

_« Tu sais, Talim, l'honneur d'être prêtresse est grand. Mais les sacrifices que tu dois faire le sont encore plus. Un sacrifice extrêmement conséquent somme toute… _

_- Je serais prête à les faire, assura Talim d'une voix forte et déterminée. Et tant que le vent me guidera, alors j'endurerais tous les sacrifices ! »_

_Kalana lui jeta un regard à la fois intrigué et amusé et Talim replongea dans sa réserve naturelle. Kalana inspira fortement par le nez puis lâcha un énorme soupir. _

_« Dis-moi Talim, saurais-tu me citer tous les péchés qui existent en ce monde ? _

_- Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'il y a la paresse, la colère, l'orgueil, l'avarice, la gourmandise, l'envie et…Ah zut je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du dernier ! C'est le luxe je crois._

_- La luxure, précisa Kalana. La luxure. Si tu as du mal à le retenir, c'est sûrement parce que tu ne l'as jamais ressentie. La luxure, le pire de tous les péchés…_

_- Qu'est-ce que la luxure grand-mère ? Demanda Talim, inquiète devant l'air blasé de la doyenne. _

_- Eh bien la luxure est un mélange de tous les péchés. La luxure c'est l'envie, la gourmandise, la paresse, l'orgueil, l'avarice et la colère. Le pire de tous les péchés, car aucun ne peut y résister. Le péché qui est à l'origine de la vie. Celui auquel personne ne peut échapper. Celui auquel tu ne devras jamais céder ! Tu me le promets Talim ? _

_- Je te le promets grande prêtresse Kalana. Tant que la déité du vent me guidera, la luxure ne m'atteindra pas ! »_

Ses yeux caramel s'ouvrirent à cet instant et l'air pénétra à nouveau dans ses poumons. Talim cligna des yeux, en même temps qu'elle se remit à respirer normalement.

Encore amorphe, elle essaya de soulever son bras mais abandonna l'idée sans regret lorsqu'elle vit que ses membres ne répondaient plus. Etrange de voir qu'elle ne se sentait pas du tout frustrée. Sûrement parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée, même pour s'énerver.

Les questions les plus évidentes comme 'où est-ce qu'elle était' ne traversèrent même pas son esprit. Seule une sensation de lassitude totale l'habitait. C'est à peine si elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée sur ce qui devait sûrement être un lit vu son moelleux et le confort qui lui procurait.

Inconsciemment les grands yeux de Talim se refermaient d'eux-mêmes et la chaleur qui émanait des draps se mit à la bercer. Morphée venait la reprendre dans ses bras.

C'est une légère brise qui vint remettre ses idées en place. Un coup de vent qui vint caresser le bout de son nez puis lui administrer une gifle magistrale. Talim rouvrit les yeux.

Elle ne devait pas céder. Elle devait rester éveiller.

Elle se redressa doucement, en prenant appui sur ses coudes, et observa les lieux où elle se trouvait. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que la surface moelleuse et confortable n'était qu'un lit sommaire et le drap à la chaleur rassurante était un vulgaire tissu qui à l'origine avait dû être blanc.

Elle émergeait de plus en plus de son sommeil et parvint maintenant à entendre distinctement des ruissellements d'eau. Et il venait de la porte en bois qui lui faisait directement face.

Où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle essaya de se lever mais la lassitude revint au galop. Fatiguée, épuisée, vidée de toute son énergie positive. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se demander d'où provenait cette fatigue, la porte en face d'elle venait de s'ouvrir.

Yun Seong apparut, vêtue uniquement d'une serviette autour des hanches, les cheveux et le corps ruisselants d'eau. Si le visage familier de son ami eut pour premier effet de rassurer Talim, le regard brûlant qu'il lui lança la figea dans sa lancée. C'est à ce moment que les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire : Leur combat, sa défaite et Soul Edge, …

« Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard un seul instant.

- Yun Seong… »

Talim se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'aura maléfique qui entourait son ami et encore moins sa façon de la dévisager. Il y avait une lueur animale dans ses prunelles et Talim n'aimait pas du tout ça. Elle avait l'impression d'être une brebis à la coupe d'un loup.

Elle évacua d'un mouvement vif de la tête ses idées essaya de recentrer son attention sur Soul Edge.

« Yun Seong, où est Soul Edge ? Tu – Talim déglutit. Parler était devenue difficile – tu dois la détruire. Cette épée est maléfique. Elle ne peut rien apporter de bon. »

Talim se laissa choir sur le lit, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses appuis. La fatigue était devenue intense et ses membres étaient devenus plus lourds qu'un volcan en ébullition. Elle ferma lentement les yeux et ses mouvements respiratoires ne devinrent plus que soupir. Mais elle les rouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de lourd recouvrir son corps.

« Elle est en sûreté, trancha net le coréen en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et je ne te laisserais sûrement pas t'en emparer. L'épée m'a choisit, l'épée est à moi. »

Yun Seong s'était placé au dessus d'elle, à califourchon. Le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids mais Talim n'y fit guère attention. Elle était tétanisée, figée. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus.

« Y-Yun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sa voix était chevrotante. De la peur mêlée à de l'appréhension.

« Tu es vraiment belle Talim, souffla-t-il, les lèvres à quelque millimètre de ses tempes.

- S'il te plait, va-t-en. Tu me mets mal à l'aise.

- Tellement belle, murmura-t-il dans son cou, tellement pure, tellement tentante…

- Arrête, c'est pas drôle, couina Talim. »

Des larmes perlaient maintenant des cils.

« Si tu savais depuis combien temps, combien de fois, j'ai rêvé ce moment, soupira-t-il en commençant à défaire les rubans rose de sa tenue. »

Talim ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais celle-ci pour couverte par les lèvres chaudes du combattant. Le geste était choquant pour Talim. Lorsqu'elle leva faiblement ses bras pour essayer de repousser le jeune homme, celui-ci en profita pour les nouer autour de son cou et approfondir le baiser.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai essayé de me raisonner, de me calmer. »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Talim apprécia le baiser. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Juste qu'elle aimait ça. C'était inhabituel, c'était étrange mais plutôt agréable. Le souffle lui manquait, son cœur s'accélérait et elle avait l'impression de passer dans un autre monde.

Mais lorsque la langue de Yun Seong s'inséra dans sa bouche, elle paniqua. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son regard croisa celui-ci de jeune homme. Amusé, ses yeux pétillaient et elle aurait juré voir aussi un peu de moquerie. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir dans débattre plus longtemps : il venait de nouer sa langue à la sienne.

Talim essaya d'opposer une résistance, mais plus sa langue essayait de rejeter l'intrus, plus son corps entrait en contact avec lui, arrachant gémissement et soupir d'aise chez les deux adolescents.

La fatigue mêlée à la sensation de plaisir lui obstrua toute perception rationnelle du monde. Elle ne saurait plus dire comment ni à quel moment l'intégralité de ses vêtements se retrouva parterre.

Seule la douleur qui suivit l'arracha au rêve et la fit tomber dans la réalité cauchemardesque. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'était que la luxure. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle y avait cédé.

Au plus grand péché qu'une prêtresse devait éviter.

Et tandis que Yun Seong entamait ses va-et-vient, sa poitrine à elle se déchirait en sanglots muets, murés par le désespoir.

Elle avait renié le vent. Elle avait échoué en tant que prêtresse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III : Siegfried le repenti. **

_Il _s'avança sur la place centrale de la ville. Face à lui se trouvait le palais impérial de Corée. D'après ses recherches, Soul Edge se trouvait ici. Détenu par un homme se faisant appeler Han Yun Seong. Homme qui d'après la rumeur allait faire un discours sur cette même place, demain à la première heure.

Il sentit quelque regard de passant posé sur lui mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait un grand effort pour se fondre parmi la masse. Grand, blond aux yeux turquois et vêtu d'une armure occidentale, Siegfried Stauffen tranchait avec le reste des passants.

« C'est un bien peau palais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Siegfried s'arracha à sa contemplation pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Un vieillard, le dos courbé, les mains croisées en arrière. Le vieux coréen se tourna vers lui.

« Vous être anglais ? Tenta l'homme, avec un fort accent étranger.

- Saint Empire Germanique, répondit Siegfried. »

- Oh, je vois. Très grand empire aussi. Comme dynastie Yi, acquiesça l'homme. »

Siegfried baissa les yeux pour s'enfermer dans ses pensées. Un grand empire ? L'empire Germanique ? Non. Un ramassis d'escrocs et d'assassin emmuré dans un palais ? Oui. Et dire qu'il avait été à la solde de ce même ramassis d'escroc. Et que cela avait coûté la vie à son père…

« Demain nouveau général faire discours, ici.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ça, répondit poliment le jeune homme.

- Général très jeune, très très jeune, souligna pensivement le vieil homme. Rempli d'orgueil et de vanité. Orgueil dangereux, très dangereux. »

D'après les informations qu'il avait pu dénicher, Han Yun Seong était son cadet de cinq ans. Son style de combat était basé sur un art martial appelé le 'Qwan ki Do'. Et du jour au lendemain, le fringuant guerrier, jeune et impétueux, serait devenu une légende parmi les troupes. Il aurait, à lui seul, exterminer tout un bataillon de l'armée japonaise.

« Guerrier, es-tu fort ? Demanda soudain le vieil homme.

- Je me débrouille, répondit Siegfried.

- Alors fais attention à toi. Général aime défier puissant guerrier. Général aime montrer sa force. Général très prétentieux. Mais Général très fort, très très fort.

- J'en prends note, vieillard, remercia calmement Siegfried. Connaitrais-tu une auberge pas très loin ? »

Le vieil homme lui indiqua un chemin et Siegfried reprit la route. Il comptait bien se faire défier par le Général. Et lui ravir Soul Edge. Siegfried arriva à l'auberge indiqué par le vieillard et entra. Il ignora le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer à son arrivée, et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« Vous désirez ? Demanda l'hôtelier en un allemand bâclé.

- Une chambre pour la nuit.

- 50 pièces. »

Siegfried sortit une bouse de sa poche et la tendit à l'aubergiste. Celui-ci lui tendit des clés en échange.

« Deuxième étage, porte 4. »

Siegfried attrapa les clés mais se dirigea vers une table pour commander. Les clients se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage. L'ancien détenu de Soul Edge se dirigea vers une table, isolée du reste du monde, s'installa et attendit.

Un des hommes lui parla mais Siegfried l'ignora. Il crut voir l'homme s'énerver, prêt à en découdre. Siegfried rit intérieurement. Avec sa carrure de paysan, l'homme n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Le coréen fut arrêté par un de ses compatriotes.

« Tu ne vois pas que c'est parce qu'il ne te comprend pas qu'il t'ignore ? Enonça le second homme. »

Le discours était sensé et eut pour effet de calmer le plus rebelle. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Siegfried comprenait le coréen. Il ne le parlait simplement pas. La compréhension des langues étaient l'une des aptitudes que Soul Edge lui avait léguée. Il est plus facile de manipuler sa proie lorsqu'on s'en fait comprendre…

Une jeune serveuse prit sa commande, le reste des clients retournèrent à leurs conversations et Siegfried s'attela à manger ses nouilles d'un geste maitrisé. Le maniement des baguettes n'avaient plus de secret pour lui.

« Le Général va faire son discours demain, sur le balcon du palais !

Siegfried tendit l'oreille, tout en savourant sa soupe.

- Oui et il paraitrait que sa fiancée sera aussi présente ! Renchérit un chauve.

- Quoi ? Mi-Na du clan Seong sera là ! Rah mes yeux n'en seront que plus éblouie…

- Non pas elle, rectifia un troisième homme qui en fait relevait plus du cadavre que de l'homme. Une étrangère paraitrait-il. Jeune et mignonne à croquer selon ce qui se dit.

- Hein ? Tu veux dire que le Général Hong ne va pas épouser la fille de son professeur ? Pourtant ils me paraissaient plutôt proches…

- Moi j'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était rapproché, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, de la fille du ministre de l'intérieur, ricana un homme au visage rond et gras.

- Oui ben moi je tiens d'une source sûre qu'il se serait fait plusieurs des servantes du palais impérial.

- Purée mais c'est qu'il gère le général, éclata de rire l'homme grassouillet, vite rejoint par son troupeau. »

Siegfried, lui, finit de boire sa soupe. Il posa quelque pièce sur la table avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'installa sur le lit sommaire qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et réfléchit. Alors comme ça le Général avait une fiancée ? Etrange…


End file.
